The Four Pranksters
by nakedcongalady
Summary: The 4 Mauaders, The 2 get into a huge fight and one leaves, geuss who takes the last place??
1. The Hogwarts Express

OOW (out of writing): This is my first Fan fic on here so please bear with me while I type! Thanx!  
  
Chapter 1 Hogwarts Express  
  
It was September first, a chilly rainy day. James Potter was saying goodbye to his mother and little sister.  
"Have a good term sweetie, and don't worry, unlike most parents we don't care what house your in, unless its Slytherin, then we have a problem. But do you best." Said His mother Amelia.  
"I wanna go, mummy! Why cant I go?" James little sister, Emma starting to cry. "James Get to do everything first!"  
"Bye mum, dad, Ems its ok I will send you something! Like a pair of Slytherin Underwear!" James said enthusiastically.  
"You ruddy well not James Harold Potter!" Scolded his mother. "You behave yourself, if I get one letter from Dumbledore-  
James had gotten out of reach of his mothers voice. 'Jeez, she can be a pain.' James thought to himself. He had boarded the train which would take him to school, Hogwarts school to be exact. James didn't know exactly what they taught, his parents never really told him, they didn't even let him see his letter saying he got in, but he had some idea what this whole thing was about. He was a wizard, and he needed to learn magic, so he thought he was going to this school to learn magic.  
He had stopped at every compartment on the train but one was almost empty. It only contained 2 people, one he recognized as his best friend Sirius Black.  
He and Sirius had gone back many years, until the day they met when they were five. Their mums where both at the ministry, Mrs. Potter visiting her husband (the minister of magic,) and Mrs. Black on some business to get rid of the muggles around her house. Then the two had just suddenly bumped into each other next to the door leading to the Department of Mysteries. They had both been wondering what lied behind the door. Unluckily had both their mothers been looking for them after they had both given each other their names and adresses. Mrs. Black was happy Sirius had finally foud a Pure-blooded friend to play with. After that day the rest was history.  
Back on the train James had sat down and started to crack out laughing. Sirius knew what this was about and started laughing, too. The other boy, who was small with brown hair and dull brown eyes, was confused. Then all of the sudden they stopped.  
"Where are my manners my mother keeps telling me to use?" James said all of the sudden. "My name is James Potter."  
"Remus Lupin." Said the small boy in a small voice.  
"Wait, wait, wait! James since when do you of all people have manners?" asked Sirius "By the way I'm Sirius Black. Soposedly a Slytherin, but I'm gonna ask the Sorting Hat to put me in Gryffindor. I don't know how my family can live to be evil.!"  
"I would like to be in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw, What house do you want to be in, James?" Said Remus with the first smile the saw on his face.  
"Well, My mother was a Ravenclaw, Father was a Gryffindor because he is the True heir to Gryffindor, so I have no choice whats so ever! I am a Gryffindor, I hope you guys are in the same house as me!" Said James yawning and suddenly falling asleep..  
  
OOW: I hope you guys like it and please Review! 


	2. Lily

2. Lily OOW: Well another chapter even tho ppl havent read it yet.  
  
Lily Evans boarded the train with only 30 seconds to find a seat. She found the only one with room for her. Three boys were in there. Two had jet-black hair, one of them with long hair and the other messy. The other boy Had brown hair and looked sickly.  
"Is this seat taken?" She asked politely. " My name is Lily Evans"  
"No you can sit. I'm Sirius Black, and our friend who has fallen asleep is James Potter." "Remus Lupin" "Are you all first years?" She asked in interest. "Ah nevermind, lets skip the boring stuff and lets do something to little Jamsey."  
"Now this is my kind of girl!" Yelled Sirius "What should we do? The marker trick or The die the hair pink thing?"  
"Hmmm.. I think I know an even better one" Remus Piped up. "It will do both!"  
"YAY for remus!" The two chanted  
"Work you Magic!" Lily said dancing  
"Don't you dare!" said a voice near the window where James was. 


End file.
